Michael van Patrick (Earth-616)
Baron Blitzschlag mentioned Ian as his middle name | CurrentAlias = MVP | Aliases = Mike, "Captain America Jr." | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = | Relatives = Professor Abraham Erskine (great-grandfather, deceased); Brian van Patrick (father); MVP, Patrick (clones); Michael, Van, KIA (clones, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Camp Hammond, formerly University of Kentucky | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 173 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Trainee, former student | Education = High School at University of Kentucky ; UK Jacket | Origin = Lifetime of experimental diets and isometric physical training | PlaceOfBirth = Liberty, Kentucky | PlaceOfDeath = Combat Simulator, Camp Hammond, Connecticut | Creators = Dan Slott; Stefano Caselli | First = | Death = Avengers: The Initiative #1 | HistoryText = During his research into what would ultimately become the super-soldier serum, Dr. Abraham Erskine outlined a special Brazilian revolutionary diet and isometric exercise regime that he theorized would create a super-soldier. However, because the diet and regime required a lifetime of adherence in order to produce the desired results, this research was rejected by the US government, and when Erskine was assassinated, it was passed down through his family, finally ending up in the hands of his grandson, Mr. Van Patrick, who used the research to develop a successful organic food business. When his son Michael was born, Van Patrick decided to test out the diet and the exercise regime on the boy to see if his grandfather's theories were right. As it happened, the theories were right, and within twenty years, Michael Van Patrick became one of the greatest student athletes in the country, earning a scholarship to the University of Kentucky. However, when reporters discovered that Michael was the great-grandson of the man who created Captain America, he came under heavy scrutiny. Though the testing all showed that his abilities were due to training, Michael lost his scholarship, and nearly lost every award he'd ever received. The creation of the 50-State Initiative offered Michael another chance. Dubbed "MVP", Michael was recruited by Justice as part of the Initiative. At Camp Hammond, he broke the course record for non-speedsters, impressing most of the other trainees and SHIELD members. He was compared to the late Captain America. MVP was killed during an incident when Armory's Tactigon raged out of control. His autopsy revealed that although MVP didn't possess any special powers, his body was genetically perfect. After his death Dr. Blitzschlag performed cloning experiments on MVP's body, first cloning it at least four times. One of the clones was given the identity of the late Michael van Patrick and sent back home. Justice later took Cloud 9 to the van Patrick home as part of her therapy to visit with MVP's family. They were both shocked to find MVP seemingly alive and well; unaware that he was not the real Michael, but one of his clones. The other three clones were given the names Michael, Van and Patrick, and together they formed the Scarlet Spiders. All three clones showed what Dr. Blitzschlag called strange behavior, seemingly connected to their genetic source. The clones seemed to be unaware of their origin, and called Dr. Blitzschlag their father. Later, a fifth clone was created. This clone refused the identity of "Ian" and called himself Michael van Patrick. Once connected with the alien weapon Tactigon, this clone received information about MVP's death and grew enraged. Dubbing himself KIA, the clone began acting revenge on the people he felt were to blame for his death, destroying two inactive clones in the process before going on a rampage in Camp Hammond. | Powers = Naturally Enhanced Physiology: Due to a lifetime of a special revolutionary diet that was obtained in Brazil and a special exercise, Michael Van Patrick had strength, endurance, and agility comparable to Captain America. Peak Human Strength: Michael's physical strength equal to the peak of human potential. Fury's physical strength is above a normal human being. Peak Human Durability Michael's body is more resistant to physical injury, to variable degrees, than that of an ordinary human. He seems capable of taking several gunshot & puncture wounds as well as beatings and still stand on his feet. Peak Human Agility: Michael's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Peak Human Healing: He is able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshot & knife wounds and other severe injuries within of several days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. Peak Human Stamina: Michael's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. Peak Human Aging: Michael's extensively healthy cells allows him to age at much slower rate. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Lost scholarship due to the fact his great-grandfather was the man who created the Super-Soldier Serum and the fact that MVP's powers might have been derived from said serum when in fact it was the result of a diet and excercise program designed to acheive the exact same results. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Van Patrick Family Category:Abraham Erskine Experiment Category:Athletic skills